


Gum & Water

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [35]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, This is my original song, it sounds better in real life, it's weird in here, lol, so it's probably wrong, the first verse i forgot the lyrics, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: I'll survive!On Gum & Water.Tonight,I'll be restless.Because my,Stomach will put up a fight
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Kudos: 32





	Gum & Water

_ Get up. _

_ Look in the mirror. _

Anne stumbled out of bed, and wobbled over to the mirror.

_ Now down to the scale. _

_ Too much _ .

Anne sighed in aggravation as she looked down at the scale.

She was way overweight.

_ Things will get better, _

_ As soon as we skip, _

_ Breakfast and Lunch. _

“Hey Anne, breakfast?”

“Nah, I’m not hungry.”

“Alright, well I put it in the microwave if you change your mind.”

“Thanks.”

_ Food. _

_ Is overrated. _

Anne grabbed a mug and moved to the coffee pot.

“Oh hell no!”

“Dammit.”

“I love you, but never again.”

“But Linaaaaa.”

“Anneeeeee, no.”

“Buzzkill.”

Anne made a big show of putting the mug away, then grinned up at her wife.

“Kiss.” She demanded childishly.

Lina rolled her eyes, but the grin on her face gave her away. She leaned down and pecked Anne’s lips.

“That wasn’t a kiss.” Anne pouted.

“Fine.”

Lina moved forward fastlu and swept Anne into her, kissing her feverishly. So much so, that momentarily Anne forgot the other people in the room, and her urge to eat.

_ I feel a bit dizzy. _

“Hey, love birds, make room for the rest of us, I want my food.”

_ But it’s alright! _

_ Think of that feeling -  _

Line pulled away, a sheepish smile written on her face. While Anne whined and latched onto her again, determined to stay close to her wife. Line wrapped her arm around Anne’s waist and kept her close.

_ ……. _

_ I’ll survive! _

_ On Gum & Water _

Anne sighed as she opened a new piece of gum. Right before she put it in her mouth she took a swig of water. Then she popped it into her mouth.

“Anne?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you eaten today?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d you have?”

“Cereal.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s the only thing I can make!”

“What about breakfast Jane made you?”

“Oh, that would’ve been better.

Tonight.

I’ll be restless.

Anne rolled over as far as she could without waking Lina up.

She was so hungry, but she couldn’t get up and eat.

_ Because my, _

_ Stomach will put up a fight. _

“Anne? Why are you awake?”

“Oh I couldn’t -”

Her stomach completely, and totally betrayed her in that moment. It growled, and realization dawned in Lina’s eyes.

“Oh baby, again?”

Anne nodded, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Come on, we’re going downstairs and we’re eating. Baby, why do you keep doing this to yourself? You’re beautiful the way you are.”

“Did you just quote Bruno Mars at me?” Anne sniffled.

Lina laughed quietly and carried her downstairs.

Anne never ate more in 15 minutes.

_________

_ Burning _ .

Catherine stared at herself in the mirror, shame filling her.

Just a month ago she’d told Anne to stop starving herself, yet here she was, doing something that was definitely worse.

_ My throat is burning. _

_ I’m washing my hands. _

Catherine scrubbed unti her hands were red, and raw.

_ They’re covered in vomit. _

_ No one understands. _

Catherine wiped her mouth, and swished some mouthwash to hide the undeniable smell of vomit. She walked down stairs.

“What’s for lunch?”

_ Eat Lunch. _

_ Step 1 completed. _

Catherine was the first to finish, she got up and washed her plate.

_ I’ve gotta hunch. _

_ Of where I’ll be, _

_ In 15 minutes. _

_ Better start that clock. _

Catherine got up and excused herself.

Once she was out of sight she rushed to the bathroom and threw up her entire lunch.

__________

_ “Hey doc, how have you been?” _

“Good, you?”

_ “I”m great! I’m losing weight!” _

___________

Catherine swayed slightly as she danced.

It was becoming more, and more difficult to keep moving.

Turns out, there are some downsides to throwing up all of your food.

Anne stopped dancing suddenly and walked over to her.

“Hey, you don’t look too good. Go and sit down alright? We’ll get your alternate.”

____________

_ I’ll survive! _

_ On Gum & Water. _

_ Tonight. _

_ I’ll be restless. _

Catherine jerked up suddenly, waking Anne up.

“What?”

_ Because I, _

_ Ate dinner. _

“I -”

Catherine got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

_ It went down. _

Anne followed her, worry written on her face. Catherine crumpled to the floor and threw up, almost missing the toilet. Anne kneeled besides her, moving her hair away from her face and stroking her hair soothingly.

“You don’t have a fever, did you just not like dinner?”

Catherine looked up at Anne, sorrow in her eyes.

“Oh.”

Anne put a hand to her mouth.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that to yourself. You’re already perfect.”

Catherine stared at her, disbelief and surprise clouding her face.

“You aren’t going to call me a hypocrite? You aren’t going to get upset?”

“No, why would I?”

“Well, you’re a good liar I can give you that.”

“I’m not lying, you’re perfect. Take your own advice Lina. You told me that I didn’t have to change myself, so neither should you.”

Catherine stared at her for a moment, before lunging and hugging Anne tightly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_ Now it’s time for it, _

_ To come back up. _


End file.
